darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav/Quick guide
Walkthrough Numbers in parentheses indicate chat options to be selected. Getting started *Talk to Arrav to start the quest. Preparing the jar *Cut a convenient tree to get logs. *Kill 11 undead cows, collect 11 raw undead beef. *Talk to Ernie upstairs in a building South of the East bank in New Varrock to get a decorated cooking urn. Make sure you don't have an active one in your bank back in the real dimension. *Light the logs and cook the meat in Ernie's house. *Teleport the urn to him or use it on him. *Talk to Ernie to get an empty canopic jar (1). *Stop at Aubrey's for runes 1 cosmic, 10 earth runes. *Buy a diamond from Urist Loric (and other gems to make cash), cut the gem(s). *''Optional: sell the cooked meat to the general store.'' *Buy gold ore from Sani. *Smelt the ore, then use the cut diamond and gold bar make a diamond ring. *Enchant the diamond ring to get a ring of life (1 cosmic, 10 earth runes). *Go to the church in north-east of New Varrock, pray at the altar (switch to standard prayers if offered the choice). *Activate Ultimate Strength, Eagle Eye, Rapid Restore, and Protect from Summoning, then talk to Father Lawrence. *Activate Mystic Might and speak with Father Lawrence once more to obtain the sacred oil. *If you have red mist bottled, go to the south-eastern corner of the ground floor in Zemouregal's castle, pass through the North red barrier, and loot the corpse to obtain dwellberries. *Add the sacred oil, ring of life, and dwellberries to the canopic jar and make a prepared canopic jar. Obtaining the heart *Talk to Arrav. (Replay: If you kept the dyes/mists, skip ahead to the next bold note.) *Get two vials from the Eastern most room and fill them with water. *Talk to Ellamaria in the South East most room to get Delphinium seeds. *Rake the Delphinium patch that's East of Arrav in the courtyard and plant the seeds, then take the watering can to the South and water the patch. *Once the Delphiniums are fully grown, pick a Delphinium flower. *Buy an onion from Xuan Northwest of the fountain. *Talk to Thessalia and have her make a yellow dye and a blue dye. *If you don't have three total vials of red mist in your inventory, then collect these now. *Use the yellow and blue dyes on separate vials of red mist to get a vial of orange mist and a vial of purple mist. *Go back to the New Varrock castle and enter the Northwest room on the ground floor and search the desk to get a Code key. *Go up to the first floor by the armoured zombies. (Replay: If you kept the dyes/mists, skip to this step.) *Search the crate of decoder strips to get decoder strips if you don't have them or can't remember the combination. (Replay: Skip this step if you kept the decoder strips or you remember the combination.) *Enter the Northeasternmost room (past the purple barrier) and search the footlocker to get a Vault key. *Open the big door near the stairs and use the mith grapple hook and crossbow on the chandelier to get to the other side. *Now fill in the code using the decoding strips and the code you got from Zemouregal's desk to unlock the door (the code is random for everyone). (Replay: The old code is displayed in chatbox - but the final combination is the same every time. Despite the warning, you don't need the strips.) *Enter the vault and search the pedestal to obtain the heart of Arrav. *Return to Arrav and talk to him. *Go to the Museum in East New Varrock. *Press the big red button towards the South of the room to distract Orlando Smith (choose any option). *Pickpocket the key from Curator Haig Halen then take the shield from the display case. *Head back to Arrav and talk to him to give him the shield and Darklight. The Fight *Open throne room door - Enter throne room. *Talk to Sharthteerk. *Defeat Sharthteerk (1 or 2). *Go up the Northeast stairs. *Defeat Zemouregal (Replay: You can choose to skip the fight if you've purchased this option from Gypsy Aris' Reward Shop.) *Final cutscene (4). If you need help with these boss fights refer to the full quest guide here. Complete main quest *'Be sure to talk to Gypsy Aris and complete the main quest to earn your silver pennies' Back to beginning *Dimension of Disaster: Coin of the Realm/Quick guide Category:Dimension of Disaster: Curse of Arrav